


Cuddle Bugs

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Harry are touched starved.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Cuddle Bugs

Harley and Harry had trouble convening that they liked hugs and cuddles. They just always wanted them. Peter and Johnny would just have to deal with the extra touches. Harley would walk up behind Peter and put his arms around the boy or Harry would lay down next to Johnny and look at him until the boy pulled him into a hug and held him. Johnny and Peter were wanting the two to convene what they wanted but sadly that was not happening. Peter had even tried to stop hugging Harley but he always gave Peter the puppy dog eyes that Peter was good at. Peter didn’t know what to say to those besides yes. 

“How to get them to talk about wanting cuddles?” Peter asked Johnny.

“Just let them figure it out themselves,” Johnny said. Peter didn’t want to do that as he wanted them to tell him. Peter guessed he would have to figure out something himself. 

~

“Johnny can you hold me?” Peter asked as the other two walked in from class. They saw Peter move closer as Johnny pulled him into him as he continued watching the game. Peter saw them and looked at them as if he was challenging them or something. 

“Hey Johnny can I lay down next to you?” Harley asked. Johnny just nodded as Harley set his bag down and took off his shoes before laying next to Johnny with his head in his lap. Harry just looked confused by what was going on as he went to his bedroom to work on his next masterpiece. Peter rolled his eyes at Harley as he messed with his hair. Harley closed his eyes, relaxing as Johnny realized what Peter was up to.

“Keep me out of this one Parker,” Johnny said. Peter pouted as he stared at Johnny. “I’m serious. I don’t want to be in the middle of a war between you and the other two because you are not wanting to speak your mind.” Johnny moved the two boys and then got up and left. Harley was confused as Peter looked upset. Johnny had just called him out on what he had been doing and now he was going to have to apologize.

“Harley,” Peter said.

“What did Johnny mean?” Harley asked.

“I just want you to admit when you guys want cuddles,” Peter said. Harley was surprised before he nodded.

“I just don’t know how to ask for a hug or to be held,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“You don’t have to ask,” Peter said, pulling Harley closer and hugging him. Harley rested against Peter as he did so.

“Thank you,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he held onto Harley for a bit. Harry came in as if looking for someone then saw them and looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped as he went to leave.

“Get your behind in here, Osborn,” Peter said. Harry did as Peter patted the place next to him. Harry sat down as Peter pulled him close not wanting to let either of the boys go. He ran his hand through Harry’s hair as his other kept hold of Harley. 

~

It had been quiet. Too quiet. Johnny went to the livingroom to find the three boys cuddled together and asleep. 

“Well I guess they didn’t want me to join,” Johnny muttered before grabbing a blanket to cover them with. Johnny felt a hand grab his arm when he went to leave.

“Stay,” Harley muttered and Johnny smiled as he moved down next to Harley and cuddled up to the boy.

~

“Cuddles and movies?” Harry asked.   
  


“Always,” Peter said, holding on to one of his two touched starving boyfriends. Johnny was holding onto Harley as the group laid down on Johnny’s bed to watch a movie. 

“I’m glad to have you all in my life,” Johnny muttered. The other three still heard him.

“Are you going soft on us Storm?” Harley teased. 

“No, just stating the facts,” Johnny said. Harley cuddled closer as the other two teased Johnny a bit.The four happy to be cuddled up to each other and be with three other amazing people. 


End file.
